


The Prince's Diaries

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Incomplete, M/M, USUK - Freeform, also slightly mixed with spades verse, birthday fic, maybe some language, multi chaptered, princess diaries crossover, sfw, some other hetalia characters - minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A birthday gift to gallifreyanlibertea on tumblr. It's a crossover of the princess diaries 2 movie. not based off the books. plot is really similar I just changed some of the dialogue and such.It's incomplete atm and I haven't written any of the other parts, rip, but i will eventually I swear





	The Prince's Diaries

It’d been some time since Arthur had made his decision to take over the throne from his grandmother. The time when she would step down was coming soon, and then Arthur would accept the crown and take place as Queen of Spadian. He sighed once again, something he had been doing rather increasingly since arriving in the country. It was something his attendants had noticed very much as well and, in response, would cast him worrying or concerning glances. His grandmother only scolding him for taking up such an attitude in public. Arthur couldn’t help it he supposed. Despite his royalty, he hadn’t been raised as one until very recently. And living with his brothers hadn’t helped his personality very much either. He was rather crude and had too much of a fighting spirit for his grandmother’s liking. She hadn’t seen it as very proper for an omega, especially a royal omega. It had taken a lot of work from her and many others to get Arthur to present as a prince and as a future Queen to Spadian.

For the country, the gender had little to do with the titles. Arthur had been confused at first, but had learned from his lessons that all omegas who took to the throne were deemed Queen, all alphas King, and betas would be decided upon their gender. He had felt it was a rather old and outdated tradition, but it wasn’t like he had any say in it, or any power to change things. It made him shiver to think of the power and responsibility he soon would hold. It was a serious weight that pressed down on his shoulders and made him slouch too much and made his grandmother chide him too often.

“We’re here,” Berwald said from the front of the car. Arthur looked through tinted windows, the press gathered around, a guard stepping up to open the door to his car.

“Do I have to go in?” he mused, more to himself.

Berwald chuckled from the front. “Unfortunately so. It would not be a birthday party without you, would it?”

“We must tell them they’ve gotten the date wrong,” Arthur responded.

“I think you’ll find it to be less excruciating than you’re making it out to be, Prince Arthur,” he said.

“True, but princes must be ones for drama, right?” he joked a bit. Arthur smiled at Berwald as the door opened and thanked him. He wished he didn’t have to arrive to events in such a showy manner though, but this was his 21st birthday party after all. It would be rude of him in the public’s eyes to avoid them. Arthur shifted and managed to get himself out of the car without falling flat on his face. A queen never slides, his grandmother’s words rang out in his ears. Camera flashes and chatter reached Arthur. Berwald knew his dislike for this part and was quickly at his side, helping to escort Arthur inside to where the rest of the guests were.

His suit was elegant and Arthur didn’t even want to know how much money it costed. If he did he’d probably leave to take it off right away or sell it. Before, they had tried to offer him a suit the color of Santa’s clothes and Arthur had immediately turned it down. Now he and the rest of the guests could see him in his dark blue suit, aligned with a silver pattern along the collar, as he was announced to the party, his arrival made blatantly apparent. He wished he could say all the royal parties he’d attended beforehand would have made him less nervous and more used to them, but no matter how many he went to, he always got those butterflies in his stomach. It brought back memories of his first party- setting a man’s sleeve on fire, eating frozen ice cream and causing a scene, and accidentally launching food across the table. An embarrassment he would unfortunately never forget. At least, somehow, these people had still accepted him as their heir. Although he wasn’t exactly sure how much of a choice or say they really had in the matter.

Here was here now, though, descending the staircase, aware of how many eyes were on him and how many people he would have to stop to greet and make small talk with. He wasn’t paying attention as much as he should have been and mostly blamed the nerves, but found himself accidentally stepping on someone’s foot, and quite harshly too. He heard a grunt of pain and reached out to them. “I’m so sorry,” he fretted. “Is your foot all right?” he asked as he and the stranger both looked up, their eyes meeting.

“Oh that’s quite all right, your Highness…The fault was entirely my own…”

“Are you sure your foot will be all right?” Arthur asked again, the man’s polite smile charming. Arthur felt flustered. This was just another embarrassment he could add to the forever growing pile of things he wished he hadn’t done.

“I’m sure- I barely felt a thing.”

Arthur smirked a bit. “Are you holding back those tears in your eyes then because of seasonal allergies or something else, hm?”

The man laughed but the two of them were swept away from each other before they could further their conversation.

After that of course it was time for the many rounds of dancing. The dances flew by in quite a rush, Arthur being tossed about by one man like he was pizza dough, to craning his neck and back just to help guide along a child. Could nobody in this country dance decently? True, he shouldn’t be one to speak, his dancing wasn’t anything to boast about either. Still, he felt rather tired with his current partner twirling him so much he was beginning to become dizzy. He couldn’t help but think of the man he’d met earlier, wondering if he was still at the party, or if he’d already found a partner to dance with for the night. Fortunately, the world stopped turning as another person cut in to take their place as Arthur’s dancing partner.

After Arthur’s eyes stopped spinning around he looked up, finding himself in the arms of the man from before, beautiful as ever. He hadn’t noticed it earlier but now he could see in that polite smile of his a dimple on the right side, somehow making him even more charming than before. Arthur could now notice him more clearly. He could detect alpha on the man’s scent as well as other comforting and warm scents that had Arthur fighting to keep his own interest at bay. He was always a sucker for the good looks, he knew this to be true from his stupid high school crush on an alpha that only used him for the fame, and knew he had to take into account personality over appearance for the future.

“May I?” the man asked.

“Haven’t you already?” Arthur replied, the two of them beginning to dance together anyway. Arthur found his face growing hot, not necessarily because of the proximity between them, but more so at the loss of what to say. He felt his tongue was tied up. “I’m sorry for earlier…” he said, the only thing he could think of to talk about.

“And earlier I said it was really all right,” the other chuckled. “I’m Alfred, by the way.” Arthur was happy to have his name although now aware he had yet to ask for it before then.

“I’m-”

“I believe everyone here knows who you are.”

Arthur frowned a bit. “I’d rather it not be that way.”

“Not one for the crowd huh?”

Arthur shook his head. “And you?”

“I don’t mind it, I suppose. I’ve been to a lot of these events and I don’t think you have much to worry about Your Highness.”

“Please call me Arthur.”

Alfred smiled. “Arthur it is then.”

“What do you mean I don’t have much to worry about? At least you haven’t gone around and broken someone’s foot yet,” Arthur said, although feeling like he was complaining too much now.

“Is my foot broken now?” Alfred asked, laughing and drawing the attention of those around them. “No what I meant was that a few years ago Duke Beilschmidt had a bit too much and by a bit I mean way too much to drink and caused a scene that everyone will never forget. So, if you don’t do worse than that…”

“It sounds like you’re daring me or at least jinxing me now.”

“If you keep dancing with me not much worse can happen right?”

Arthur flushed, pleased with the idea that Alfred had brought up the idea of continuing to dance only with him for the rest of the evening. Even if his legs grew tired he thought he wouldn’t mind it at all. He didn’t like how easily charming Alfred was and how easily taken he was. His upbringing from his brothers had always made him one to not trust alphas easily and to challenge them, to show that despite being an omega, he was just as good. But now, Alfred wasn’t trying to be an alpha, he wasn’t trying to boast or prove himself to Arthur. It was… nice.

“I could send your other foot to the hospital you know,” he prompted, wondering if Alfred would find it funny.

The smile he got told him it had been. “Would you come visit with flowers?” he asked.

“Of course. You like Rafflesias, don’t you?”

“Hey now,” Alfred said. “At least the smell would overpower the smell of my feet.”

Arthur found himself bursting out in laughter at that. “Is that something you feel you should admit aloud?” he asked, the two of them laughing at Alfred’s comment now. Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder, Alfred going a bit stiff, the two of them stopping as a woman stepped in, asking for Arthur’s hand to dance.

Alfred stepped away, allowing the woman and Arthur to dance. Arthur wasn’t able to say anything more to Alfred as he slipped away into the crowd. He felt a sense of disappointment that he didn’t let show, not wanting to offend the woman. He had wanted to speak with Alfred longer. Besides a few others, there weren’t very many people around that were close to his age. He didn’t know Alfred’s age but he had looked, acted, and seemed young enough to be close to Arthur. He wondered if he would get to see him again at the party that night, but unfortunately he wasn’t given that chance.

Back at the palace a week later Arthur was waiting for his grandmother, who was currently in session with parliament. He found himself antsy and still unable to settle down or forget Alfred. He didn’t want to ask around, not wanting to pry into Alfred’s personal life. And also he didn’t want anyone else to know why he was so curious about Alfred. He felt embarrassed to admit the attraction he’d felt at such a short meeting. Now, he was tired of being cooped up in his room any longer when he wasn’t in more lessons, and he didn’t feel like going out to the gardens even though he quite loved them so instead, he decided to explore inside the palace today.

After some walking and time he found himself in an area that appeared to be a historic part of the castle but also one not many people seemed to go to. He found books and old figure heads. He reached up to dust one off, wondering who it was, but his touch caused a switch to go off which opened a wall to his left. Arthur gasped. He should have expected a castle would have secret rooms but he didn’t think he would find one so easily and so quickly. He wondered if anyone else had been to this area before, although it didn’t appear they had for a long time. He went down the secret passageway, the stone walls dusty and old. He rounded the corners until he found a small vent in the wall that he could peer through. Voices reached his ears and as he looked longer he realized he could see and hear into the current parliament session. He could see his grandmother talking although she looked rather unhappy.

A member of the parliament spoke up. “There is another eligible to assume the throne. My nephew should take place as the rightful King of Spadian,” the man said. “We all know that under Spadian law, it states that an omega must be married before they can take the throne. This has always been the law.” Arthur’s gasp this time was louder and he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, backing away from the vent a bit, hoping no one would think to look or check there. He seemed to be unnoticed.

“This law is old. My grandson, even as an omega, should be given the same rights as any alphas.”

A debate ensued over the laws between members of parliament and the Queen. Arthur’s grandmother stood up for him and Arthur found a sense of anger at parliament for thinking he needed to marry to be “eligible” for the throne. Ruling a kingdom was not about marriage, it was about devotion and responsibility and- and who was this nephew anyway? Who was trying to take away Arthur’s eligibility to the throne? Why was he more deserving than Arthur just because he was an alpha? Did they really find Arthur so unfit to rule?

The decision was made though. “In order for Arthur to assume the throne as Queen, he must be married within 30 days or he forfeits the throne to the Viscount’s nephew, Lord Jones.” Arthur stormed away from the vent, angry tears in his eyes at their old traditional laws that were always setting omegas back. Of course, sometime later, his grandmother came to deliver him the news he had already heard. She seemed to know though somehow that he’d been peeking in on the session and most likely she also know about the secret passageway and vent.

“It’s not fair grandmother, can’t you talk to them again?”

“Their decision is final, Arthur… I’m sorry.”

Arthur hugged a pillow to his chest, feeling miserable. He and his grandmother knew that 30 days was not long enough- not long enough to fall in love anyway. He wanted to scream into it and toss the rest of the pillows all around the room. He wanted to run away from the castle and back home to his family and cry. He wanted to do so much that he couldn’t do- but… If he wanted to become Spadian’s Queen, he would have to stay and get married. The decision caused conflict within him, tearing him between his duty to his country and between the desire he’d always had to find the perfect alpha for him that he would fall in love with and marry…

“It will have to be an arranged marriage, won’t it?” he murmured into the pillow. His grandmother hadn’t said anything but she looked at him now and nodded. Arthur sighed. He didn’t want to talk about this or think about this now… He got up, kissing his grandmother on the cheek, and headed out of the room.

About a few days or so later, when Arthur had more time to really process what had been decided and what he had to do, there was a meeting set up between him, the Queen, and the Viscount’s nephew, Lord Jones. Arthur wanted to, and didn’t want to meet the alpha responsible for trying to steal the throne from him. Who was he to come in now at such a last moment and take this from him? All Arthur could picture Lord Jones as was this old and balding man who wanted to take the throne just for the royalty and power. Arthur’s grandmother had been such a wonderful Queen and Arthur wanted to protect the Spadian royal line. He didn’t want to hand it over to someone who would easily abuse it or bring the country misfortune because of carelessness.

“Why is he staying here?” Arthur complained, following his grandmother through the palace. Lord Jones was set to arrive at any minute and despite Arthur’s desires to punch the man into the ground he had to stay polite and hospitable. “Is he just inviting himself to check out his ‘future home’?”

“I invited him,” she said, and Arthur gaped at her.

“But why?”

“Because if there’s any mischief going on, I want it to be aware of it. Having Lord Jones closer to our side is for the better. Now straighten up,” she said, patting on Arthur’s slouched back. Arthur huffed and did as she said reluctantly.

A guard came in to announce Lord Jones’s arrival. Arthur’s eyes waited on the door, trying to burn a hole into it and hopefully catch Lord Jones on fire as well. An older, short and fat man stepped into the room. Arthur felt a lump in his throat, anger boiling in him. “The Viscount,” the guard announced, as the older man stepped aside for another person to come into the room, “and his nephew, Lord Jones.”

Arthur’s chin nearly dropped to the floor. Had he known the whole time? Even back at the party? Had he been planning for this moment, to announce himself and his intentions like this? Arthur’s piercing gaze fell on Alfred and he wanted to do nothing more than march up to him and chew him out. He knew that kind of behavior would not help him in assuming the throne, and would definitely leave a bad impression on him and his grandmother, so he refrained.

The Queen stepped up to greet the Viscount and Lord Jones. Alfred. Arthur wanted to spit at him. Their eyes met but Alfred’s held no emotions. Arthur felt played by him. He felt he’d been an absolute fool for thinking such nice things about Alfred, and cursed him for being so charming. He supposed he would never learn, always falling for men who had good looks but twisted personalities.

“Lovely to meet you, I’m Alfred Jones, Your Majesty” Alfred said, bringing the Queen’s hand up for a kiss and bowing. Alfred then came over to Arthur, reaching to take his hand and bring it for a kiss. “And a pleasure to meet you too, Your Highness.”

Arthur couldn’t react for a moment, wanting to yank his hand away from Alfred. “The pleasure is mine as well, Lord Jones” he finally said, keeping his voice steady. He smiled at Alfred politely before raising his foot up and bringing it down right onto Alfred’s foot, the one he’d stepped on before. He heard the Queen and the Viscount gasp, Alfred’s face scrunching up in pain, a sound coming from his lips. Arthur hmphed at him, turned, and marched out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> end of part one


End file.
